


misbehavin'

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05 e04 The Dress, M/M, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: Though he didn’t remember much of last night, he remembered having fun. He could say without a doubt that it would have been a lot more fun if Patrick had been by his side.





	misbehavin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is one I have a love/hate relationship with. I like the way I executed some ideas, but I feel like David is a little OOC at times, so I apologize for that! Hopefully, you can look past that! I also took some creative liberties with changing what David was wearing at the end of the episode because I had an idea and I just needed to write it once I thought about it. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Hannah, who again had to work through my unedited garbage and gave me lovely compliments that made me want to post this and not completely trash it!
> 
> This is based on Misbehavin' by Pentatonix, which I have love since I first heard it. I wasn't even think about using this song for this chapter, but when I randomly listened to it, I scrapped all I had and rewrote it to fit this song.

_ Yeah I’m having a good time, but I’d rather be with you _

As soon as David’s name flashed on his screen, Patrick knew that he was going to have an interesting conversation. Stevie has texted him not long ago to let him know David was pretty drunk and he should prepare for a drunken call or five.

“Patriiiiiiiiiick!” David exclaimed. 

“Hi, David,” Patrick chuckled. 

“Why’re you laughing?” Patrick could hear the frown in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“No reason,” Patrick said, smiling. “Having fun?”

“Yep, yep, yep!” David yelped into the phone. “So much phone-oops, I meant to say fun,” David hiccuped. “They have karaoke here!”

“Stevie told me,” Patrick said, loving every second of this interaction. 

“You talked to Stevie? Did she tell you that she ditched me here after Emir finally showed up?” David asked. 

“She did not,” Patrick said. “You doing okay?”

David let out a long hum. “I’m doing great! I just got back to my room because Tammy went to bed and it just wasn’t as fun,”

“Who’s Tammy?”

“This really cool lady that was singing karaoke with me,” David slurred. “She’s super fun, Patrick,”

“Just as long as she’s not as fun as me,” Patrick teased, but David clearly didn’t think it was funny. 

“Never,” He said seriously. “You’re my favorite,”

“Oh, really?” Patrick was fishing, and he knew if David was sober, he would roll his eyes and change the subject, but drunk David liked to compliment Patrick. 

“You, Mr. Patrick Brewer are my favorite human to ever human,” Patrick let out a laugh. He couldn’t wait to make fun of David for this later. “You’re cute, and funny, and super smart, and nice, and hot, and I love you so much,”

“I love you too,”

“No!” David said quickly. “I love you so,  _ so  _ much, Patrick. You’re always going to be my favorite person,”

“Well, you don’t know that-”

“I do!” David burst out. “You’re always going to be my favorite because you’re my Patrick,” A tingle went down Patrick’s spine at the wording. David has never said  _ my Patrick  _ before. He never thought he would be one to like having someone use those words, but with David, he loved it. 

“Oh,” Patrick breathed out. 

“And I could go to all the karaoke bars in the world and sing with everybody, but it wouldn’t be as fun as being with you,” David hiccuped again. “I miss you,”

“I miss you too, babe,”

“Baaaaaaabe,” David sing-songed. “I like when you call me babe,”

“You do?”

“Of course I do,”

“And why’s that?”

“Because it means I’m yours and you’re mine,”

“Does it now?”

“And you’re my honey!” David said, completely ignoring Patrick’s question. 

“Yes, I am,” Patrick could still remember the first time David had let the pet name slip. They had been at the store and Patrick had been in the back while David was at the counter. It was about two months into their relationship. 

“Honey? Can you grab the hand creams while you’re back there?” David had called out to him, stopping Patrick in his tracks. 

When he finally gained his composure and brought the hand creams out, he had placed the box on the counter before wrapped his arms around David from behind. 

“There you go, babe,” David had blushed but accepted the kiss Patrick had offered. 

It had been a pretty good day, and ever since, the pet names had slipped out. 

“You want to know something?” David burst out. 

“I don’t know, do I?”

Again, David completely disregarded the question. “I used to hate pet names,” David admitted. “Whenever someone would call me one, I would tell them to stop. And I could never call anybody else by a pet name because it just felt wrong,” David hiccuped. “But it’s different with you. Everything’s different with you,”

“Everything’s different with you too, David,”

“I love you,”

“And I love you,” Patrick said, smile apparent in his voice. 

“I wish you were here with me,”

“I know, but we’ll see each other tomorrow,”

David let out a long groan and flopped back onto his bed. “That’s too far away!”

Patrick laughed for what David swore was the millionth time. “I think you’ll be okay,”

“Will I though?” David yawned. “Who am I supposed to cuddle up to tonight?”

“I think you’re going to have to tough it out, David,” Patrick said. “You knew that going into this trip,”

“But I thought I would get to see cherry blossoms!”

“I know,” Patrick replied. “How about this, we’ll plan a trip to go see the cherry blossoms?”

David was quiet for a moment before, “Really?” He asked softly. 

“Of course. Maybe we can get Stevie or Alexis to watch the store for us so you can see the cherry blossoms,”

There was a long silence this time, but then David whispered, “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” David was always a little more hesitant to say those words than Patrick, but apparently, when he was drunk, he couldn’t help himself. Patrick really didn’t mind. 

“No one’s cared about me enough to want me to be able to see cherry blossoms,”

“Who says this isn’t just to make sure you don’t complain about the cherry blossoms the rest of the year?” Patrick smirked as David let out a long yawn. “You tired?”

“No,” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” He replied mid-yawn, making Patrick laugh. 

“Okay,  _ babe _ , you should get some sleep,”

“But I won’t be able to sleep without you,”

“I think you’ll be okay,” Patrick rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile blooming on his face. “Drink a glass of water first, or three,”

David groaned. “That sounds like so much work,”

“You’ll thank me in the morning,”

“Do I get to see you tomorrow?” David asked, completely off topic. 

“Yes. You can come over if you’re feeling up to it,”

David made a noise that made Patrick think he was scoffing. “I’m always up for hanging out with you,”

“You get very honest when you’re drunk,”

“I’m not - _ hic _ \- drunk,” Patrick smirked. 

“Mmhm, sure,” Patrick said. “You should still drink some water and go to bed,”

David groaned again. “Fine, but only because I love you,”

“I love you too,” Patrick was sure they had never exchanged those words this many times in one conversation. 

“Mm, see you tomorrow,” David said tiredly. 

“See you tomorrow,” 

“Bye honey,”

“Bye, babe,” David let out a dreamy little sigh and Patrick had to force himself to hang up, knowing if he didn’t now, he would never do it. 

He fell asleep easily that night even though David wasn’t beside him. Knowing that David would rather be with him right now made him warm down to his toes, so warm he didn’t need his blankets. 

—

**Fuck me**

_ I can’t, you’re out of town *sad face emoji* _

**Okay**

**Well now I’m hungover and aroused**

_ I’m terribly sorry about that _

_ Only one of those things is my fault though _

**I’m never drinking again**

_ You said that the last time you were hungover _

**Okay, well, there was nothing else to do last night**

**Plus there was karaoke, Patrick**

_ Does this mean you’re too hungover to come over today? _

**Nope**

**I’m actually counting on it**

**Alexis is so loud oh my god**

_ Well I’m home all day, so come over whenever _

**You’re the best *red heart emoji***

_ I know  _

_ We can lay on the couch all day and watch TV _

**Yes please *praise hands emoji***

_ See you soon _

—

“Okay,” David said as soon as Patrick opened the door. “Please tell me the smell of bacon is coming from your apartment,”

Patrick smirked and stepped aside to let David walk in. “I may have made you a greasy breakfast to help with your hangover,”

David barely let him finish his sentence because he was pressing their lips together. Patrick let out a noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around David’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Thank you,” David muttered after pulling away. “You’re the best boyfriend ever,” David removed himself from his boyfriend’s arms to move over to the kitchen table where the food Patrick had made was beautifully plated. 

“I gathered as much from your phone call last night,”

David groaned. “Oh, god, what did I say?” David took a bite of some bacon and groaned again, this time in obvious delight. “This is delicious,”

“Thank you,” Patrick replied, finally joining David at the table. “And it wasn’t too bad,”

“Was it better or worse than the high voicemails?”

“Oh, nothing could ever be better than those “ Patrick teased. “But this was a close second,”

“Damnit,” David grumbled, taking a bite of toast. 

“I thought it was cute,” David felt his heart warm at the words, remembering when Patrick had used those exact words about the voicemails before they even started dating. That was the moment David began to believe Patrick had feelings for him too. 

And now here they were, eating breakfast together on a Sunday morning, Patrick having made it because he knew David was hungover. 

“What?” Patrick asked, causing David to blink. He didn’t realize he had spaced out. 

“Nothing,” David said, finishing his piece of bacon to avoid explaining his zone out.

Surprisingly, Patrick let it go. 

“I missed you last night,” David admitted, figuring Patrick deserved the sentiment after the breakfast he had made him. 

“I missed you too,”

“I don’t remember much of last night, but I remember wanting you to be there,” A look passed over Patrick’s face that David couldn’t decipher, but it still managed to melt his heart. 

“You called to tell me that,”

“What else did I say? Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Patrick joked, making David roll his eyes. 

David continued to pry answers out of his boyfriend as they ate, and after finishing their breakfast, the two of them ended up lounging on the bed, arms wrapped around each other loosely. 

“As much as I love your sweaters, I like seeing you in your comfy clothes,” Patrick murmured, playing with the drawstring of David’s drop crotch shorts. 

“And why’s that?”

“I love that you're comfortable enough with me to wear whatever you want,” Patrick presses a kiss to David’s neck, sending a jolt down his spine. “When we first started dating, you always seemed so on edge when it came to your appearance. I know for a fact you used to wake up before me just to fix your hair,”

“You can’t prove that,” David snipped. Patrick was absolutely right, though. David always made sure to get up a little before Patrick to fix his bed head, but then one morning he had been so content in Patrick’s hold that he continued to sleep. When he had woken up to see Patrick watching him with that fond look, he knew he didn’t need to waste his time anymore. Patrick didn’t care. 

“Well, I guess I can’t. But it still doesn’t make it less true. I love that you feel comfortable with me,”

“Me too,” David turned onto his side to face Patrick. “I like not having to worry about what I look like with you,” Patrick huddled closer, and for a moment, David thought they were going to kiss, but Patrick stilled right in front of his face. “Ugh, can you just kiss me?”

“Nope, sorry,”

“Why not?” David whined, head flopping back onto his pillow. Patrick just smirked. 

“Your shirt is telling me not to,”

David glanced down at the large print that read DON’T on his shirt before glaring up at Patrick. “Seriously?”

“I can’t go against your clothes, David,”

“What if I go and get my sweater that says Love Me Tender on it?”

“But then you would have to leave,” Patrick pouted and David let out a loud laugh. Patrick silenced him with a kiss and David melted against him as he always did. 

“But seriously, what did I say to you last night? It wasn’t too embarrassing, was it?” David asked, pulling away. 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t bad, David, it was actually very sweet,”

“Oh, yeah?”

“You said you were having fun but you would rather be with me,” 

“Oh,” David felt his cheeks heat up. “Well, that’s not that bad,”

“Not bad at all,”

“And it is true,” David mumbled, causing Patrick to arch an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, a drunk mind speaks sober thoughts,” 

It was David’s turn to roll his eyes. “Okay,”

To hide his smile, David moved to nuzzle into Patrick’s shoulder. He drew in a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell of Patrick’s soap. 

Though he didn’t remember much of last night, he remembered having fun. He could say without a doubt that it would have been a lot more fun if Patrick had been by his side. Everything is always better with Patrick. 


End file.
